What Runs
by LadySal
Summary: Angel has blamed himself for leaving Sunnydale and Buffy. So he got a call one day from a friend and its not what he ever wanted to her. Buffy has died and left Angel with her daughter. Annette.


1.1.1 What Runs  
  
  
  
Angel stared at a picture on the nightstand by his bed of him and a girl at an amusement park. Angel looked at it like he was really there. Then he smiled. He remembered all the good time he had with that girl. Then he looked at the clock, it said that it was 3:30 in the afternoon. He closed his eyes to think about something. When someone opened his door and walked in. she had short dark hair and was tall and skinny.  
  
'Oh your up. Good.' She said 'There's a phone call for you.'  
  
'Who is it?' Angel asked.  
  
'An old friend.'  
  
'Cordy, can't you tell them I'm sleeping?'  
  
'I think you might what to take it for your self.'  
  
Angel walked down the dark hallway that had all the blinds shut. (Because think about it he is a vampire.)  
  
Angel made his way to the phone and picked it up.  
  
'Hello?' he asked.  
  
'Angel?' It was a girl.  
  
'Yes, who's this.'  
  
'It's Willow.' She said in a sad but strong voice,  
  
'Hey, what's up. Is something wrong?'  
  
'We have a problem.'  
  
After Angel heard all about the problem he had Cordelia drive him down to the Sunnydale hospital after sunset to meet Willow.  
  
'Hey, where is she?'  
  
'She's in there.' Willow pointed to a room across the hall from where they were standing.  
  
Angel walked in to a room with a blonde who had her eyes closed and dry blood all over her face, hair, hands, and sheets. Her short blonde hair covered her face. Just by looking at her she liked like Hell. Angel walked slowly and quietly so as not to wake her. But she did, she turned her and looked at Angel. It was Buffy.  
  
'I didn't think you would come.'  
  
'I would always come. Even if you were across the world. I would always come to you.  
  
'Angel, I'm not going to be able to take car of something that is really going to need taking care of.'  
  
'What's that? Whatever it is I'll take care of it'  
  
'I don't want to tell you now but, I don't have a choice. Angel I have…' Buffy stopped talking and closed her eyes. Then a beeper went off and doctors came running in and pushing Angel away.  
  
'Sir, your gonna have to leave.'  
  
'But she had to…'  
  
'Sir, if you want us to save her then you have to let us do you r job.'  
  
Angel then understood that there was nothing he could do. He left the room and the nurse closed the door. Angel watched inside as the doctors screamed at each other.  
  
'Get the paddles!' One said.  
  
'No they'll break her wounds open. Do you want her to bleed out and die?' The other said.  
  
'She's gonna die if we don't do any thing. At least she can say god bye to her friends and family for Christ sake. The first one said  
  
'Well I don't care!' the second one said  
  
'Will someone give me the fucking paddles?'  
  
A nurse brought the paddles and the doctors started their work.  
  
Angel waited and waited outside. He even started pacing. When a doctor finally came out to talk to Angel and Willow.  
  
'I'm sorry. We tried, but some are just so far from bringing back. In Elizabeth's case she very well would have died even if we did bring her back.'  
  
'What?'  
  
'She would have bleed all over and died of blood loss.'  
  
Angel got very mad and grabbed the doctor's shirt, then lifted him off the ground.  
  
'You listen here you son of a bitch! You do what ever it takes to bring her back to me. I can't live with out her.  
  
'Hey! Listen, she's gone. Its life, accept it. Now put me down.  
  
Angel dropped the man and broke down crying. When he finally stopped crying. Angel held his head in his hands.  
  
'She never finished telling me what she was going to say.  
  
'I think she was gonna tell you about Annette.'  
  
'Who's Annette?'  
  
'She's Buffy daughter.'  
  
'Buffy's daughter? Buffy has a daughter?'  
  
'She's three months old.'  
  
'Well who's the father?'  
  
'I don't think she wanted you to know right now.'  
  
'Why isn't the father taking care of the baby?'  
  
'She thought that you might make a better father.'  
  
'The only way I would make a better father was if the father was Spike!'  
  
Willow looked at him like "lets just say he's a lot worse then you!"  
  
'Angel, the father is Spike.'  
  
Angel just looked at Willow like what the Hell are you talking about.  
  
'Oh.'  
  
  
  
2 Chapter 2  
  
The Only Girl In  
  
His Life  
  
Angel went over to Xander's house to pick up Annette, Angel's new daughter. He was still shocked at how Buffy became pregnant by Spike. Because vampires can't have babies. Mostly in our Heaven or Hell not with a vampire slayer, Angel didn't know how to take care of a baby and what would he do when she got older. He thought to himself 'Why couldn't she find someone else. Someone who knew about babies, someone who was human!' But Angel did say that whatever it was that Buffy needed taken care of he would do it. But a live human being. Angel was standing outside Xander and Anya's house. He knocked on the door. Anya opened the door with a baby in her arm. Xander walked up to the door with a baby in is arms. Angel was in shock about all of it.  
  
'Oh God, please tell me one of those is yours?'  
  
'They both are.' Xander said I a sad slash mean voice as he walked away from the door.  
  
Angel looked back at Anya.  
  
'Is he alright?'  
  
'He's a little shocked about everything. We all are. But I guess you got the deep end of the ocean.'  
  
'Oh.' He said in a serious voice. 'So you have twins now?'  
  
'Almost four months. Come in Annette's right in the cradle. She sleeps like a bear in the winter.' Angel followed Anya through the house. Anya put the baby she was holding down and picked up a book. 'This should be all you need to know in here, and if you have any questions just call. Our numbers in the book.'  
  
'Thank you Anya.'  
  
'Yeah. Sure. Here's the car seat and everything you would ever need for a baby.'  
  
'Thanks. Well should get going the suns almost up.'  
  
'Ok.'  
  
'One more thing.'  
  
'Yeah?'  
  
'Is the baby human?'  
  
Anya looked at him with her soft eyes and whispered 'Yes.'  
  
When Angel and the baby got home she was still sleeping. He sat in his green chair and stared at the baby as the storm outside went on. And then all the sudden when it thundered really load Annette woke up crying. Angel got out of his chair and ran over and picked her up. She stopped crying right away angel sat back down and she fell back asleep. For the rest of the night and morning Angel just watched her sleep. It was the best feeling in his life ever. To be a father, and have his own daughter.  
  
  
  
2.1 Chapter 3  
  
The  
  
Funeral  
  
Buffy's funeral was held at night so Angel and Spike could come. Angel had a stroller full of baby stuff with Annette in his arms. He still couldn't believe that she had died.  
  
'So as we let Elizabeth rest.' The priest was saying  
  
'So how's it going?' Willow asked leaning over so not to be heard by anyone other then him.  
  
'I feel like an unprepared father. Oh wait I am.'  
  
'Angel I know how you must feel. It's hard to have a baby in the house and be by yourself  
  
'You may now say your wishes to Elizabeth Anne Summers.' The Priest said.  
  
Angel walked up to the coffin and crouched down with Annette in his hands.  
  
'Mommy loved you every much Annette.' He was saying to her. 'There was not one day she didn't love you. And even though she's gone she will still love you until the day the world ends.' Even though Annette didn't understand what Angel was saying he still felt like he had to say it. 'She will always love us.'  
  
  
  
2.2 Chapter 4  
  
Questions to  
  
Be Answered  
  
Angel had a lot of questions that he wanted answered about Buffy's death. So he went to Willow's house to find out.  
  
  
  
'Willow!' Angel said as ho knocked on the door. She didn't answer right away. So he knocked again 'Willow please answer the door!' Willow finally answered the door.  
  
  
  
'Angel what's wrong? Where's Annette?'  
  
'She's fine. She's with Cordelia.'  
  
'Then what's the matter?'  
  
'Willow I need some answers about Annette and Buffy.'  
  
'Come on in.' Willow said as she opened the door wider so he could come in.  
  
'So what do you want to know?'  
  
'How did Annette get here?'  
  
'Oh, well she got here the way every other babies do I guess, oh, but she did have an epidermal.' She said.  
  
'No not that. I know how babies get here.'  
  
'Oh, well I thought that since you are like 250 years old that you might not have known about it. Then what do you mean how did Annette get here?'  
  
'Vampire's can't have babies. I mean all vampires do is eat sleep and kill. And don't get me wrong Buffy was very pretty, smart, strong and funny, but they really don't have babies with the Vampire Slayer. Once in a great, great, great while a vampire will have a baby. I just don't know what happened.'  
  
'Buffy didn't want to believe that she was pregnant, she didn't tell anyone that she was. Xander found the test in the trash. He asked me if it was mine, and well of course it wasn't mine I mean. Well you know I think. Then I asked Buffy about it and she broke down crying.'  
  
'How did Buffy die?'  
  
'Annette is a very special baby in the Vampire/Slayer world. But we didn't know if she was a gift from Heaven or Hell. The vampires wanted her so they could reopen the Hellmouth and they wanted Buffy dead. A bunch of vamps attacked her. They tortured her. A girl found her by a garbage can, and took her to the hospital. She lost a lot of blood Angel. She wasn't gonna make it much longer. The Hell Gods got what they wanted. For Buffy to die, but they still want Annette. You need to protect her with all your life. Well you know what I mean.'  
  
'Yeah I get it.' Angel got up and started to walk away,  
  
'Remember, a Slayer's baby, has Slayer's blood in it.'  
  
Angel started walking again.  
  
'Oh, and Angel. Buffy wanted Annette to be raised like a human."  
  
'Well that gonna be kinda hard since I'm a vampire.'  
  
'That's why she wanted me to give you this.' Willow handed Angel a small ring box that had a note on it. Angel opened it and read what it said.  
  
To my dearest Angel,  
  
Even though we haven't talked for years you still and are my first love. Take care of Annette even thought she isn't you daughter take care of her like she was. Please try to give her a normal life. I've given you this before and you sent me away like I was nothing. So I took it with me. She is great Angel. Even though she has Spike's blood she still is made of me. Love her Angel, as you loved me, and good-bye. I will always love you.  
  
Love,  
  
Buffy  
  
Angel then opened the box it was the Gem of Amara. A very powerful ring met to make and vamp or human immortal.  
  
  
  
  
  
2.2.1.1 To Be Continued 


End file.
